undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Calotte Glacée
Calotte Glacée est un monstre que l'on peut rencontrer dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Il est plus tard visible en tant que PNJ un peu partout dans la forêt si le protagoniste n'a tué aucun monstre dans la zone de Couveneige. Profil Apparence Étant décrit comme un "adolescent", c'est un être humanoïde fait de neige avec une tête complètement disproportionnée. Il a de grand yeux enfoncés et un nez rotatif, semblable à une perceuse. Il porte fièrement un chapeau fait de glace à laforme d'un mohawk. Personalité Calotte Glacée est un monstre narcissique qui cherche à se faire remarquer et qui porte fièrement son chapeau. Il a également un intérêt pour la mode. En Combat Apparaît avec * Snowdrake * Jerry Attaques * Des objets ressemblant à des chapeaux haut de forme apparaissent en bas de l'écran et tirent des morceaux de glace vers le haut, avant de retomber quelques instants plus tard. * Des vagues apparaissent avec un espace libre zigzagant au milieu. On peut les esquiver simplement en bougeant en rythme de haut en bas. Stratégie * On peut l'épargner après l'avoir ignoré (Ignore) 2 fois. * Si Snowdrake est présent, il est possible d'épargner Calotte Glacée après avoir sélectionné Joke dans le menu ACT '''sur Snowdrake. * Voler son chapeau après avoir remplis les conditions pour l'épargner fera fondre celui-ci, transformant 'Calotte Glacée' en 'ice Citations * ''Your head looks so.. NAKED!'' Neutre' * ''Snow? No! It's hat residue.' Neutre' * I just loooove my hat, okay? Neutre * Envious? TOO BAD! Compliment * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? ' Compliment' * HELLO??? My hat's up here. Ignore * OK! I'll ignore you too.' [Ignore '''plusieurs fois']' * ''Better a hatter than a HATER. plusieurs fois * Fine!!! I don't care!!! [Ignore '''plusieurs fois]' * ''HELP!! FASHION POLICE!!! ne pas avoir réussi à voler son chapeau * I... I... avoir volé son chapeau * So...Cold...' ['Après avoir volé son chapeau']' * What's the point... ['''Après avoir volé son chapeau]' * ''What can I say... ['''Après avoir volé son chapeau]' * ''Hats are for posers.' avoir complimenté ice une fois' * I just wanted you to see me as cool... ['''Après avoir complimenté ice une fois]' * ''So I can still impress you?' ['Après avoir complimenté ice une fois']' * Yeah... I like my hair too...' ['Après avoir complimenté ice ]' * ''Haha! That was ACTUALLY funny! '''on sélectionne Joke pour Snowdrake pendant que Calotte Glacée est là * Ha! Imitated it spot- on!' ''[Quand on sélectionne Joke pour Snowdrake pendant que Calotte Glacée est là]' * ''That's the best one in a while! '['''Quand on sélectionne Joke pour Snowdrake pendant que Calotte Glacée est là']' Texte d'ambiance * ''This teen wonders why it isn't named "Ice Hat" Check * Icecap struts into view. Rencontre * Here comes that new clothes smell. Neutre * Calotte Glacée is thinking about a certain article of clothing. Neutre * Calotte Glacée makes sure its hat is still there. Neutre * It's snowing dandruff. Neutre * Calotte Glacée also wants a hat for its nose. Neutre * You inform Calotte Glacée that it has a great hat! Compliment * You tried to steal Calotte Glacée's hat... ... but it's not weakened enough! Steal * You tried to steal Calotte Glacée's hat... And succeeded! (It melts in your hands...) quand il peut être épargné * You manage to tear your eyes away from Calotte Glacée's hat. It looks annoyed... Ignore * Calotte Glacée is secretly checking if you're looking at it's hat. '[Neutre après Ignore'] * You continue not looking at Calotte Glacée's hat. It seems defeated... encore * Calotte Glacée looks desperate for attention. après Ignore encore * Calotte Glacée is no more. que le chapeau est volé * Smells like frozen despair. que Calotte Glacée se transforme en Ice * You inform Calotte Glacée that it still looks fine... après avoir volé le chapeau * Ice doesn't mind its identity. qu' Ice est complimenté une fois * Calotte Glacée's hat is loose. de HP * It's melting. 'de HP en étant Ice' Détails * Le design de Calotte Glacée a été créé par Magnolia Porter, créatrice de Monster Pulse. Elle a aussi créé le design de Petit Monstre, Snowdrake, Jerry, et a aidé pour celui de Gyftrot. ** Si Calotte Glacée est tué en tant qu'Ice, le sprite d'Aaron apparaît avec les lettres REC dans un coin.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NumHbPdoYGM Cela a été retiré avec la v1.001. * Le nom de Calotte Glacée et peut être un jeu de mot avec les mots "polar Calotte Glacées" ("calotte glacière") et "cap" ("chapeau"). ** Son nom pourrait être aussi un jeu de mot avec l'expression "NCalotte Glacée." ("Joli ton chapeau.") de:Ice Cap en:Ice Cap es:‎Ice Cap ja:Ice Cap pl:Ice Cap ru:Айс Кап zh:冰帽 Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Ennemis